We aren't the only ones, right?
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: Sana and Ava are best friends who grew up in the same, miserable orphanage. They are offered an escape; admittance to Camp Half Blood! Too bad they think it's for the mentally insane. Can they cope with their newly found identities and the challenges that come with them? Will they be outcasts for the rest of their lives? And most importantly, who are their parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, and I have to say, this is one of my favorite stories that I have ever written. Please read and review if you like it! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sana Ashford awoke to the sound of chattering girls, shrieks of laughter, and giggling. She sighed and rolled over in bed, opening her dark, chocolate brown eyes. She was greeted with the same scene every morning. A bunch of girls, ages ranging from four years old to seventeen, were getting ready for the day. Sunlight was streaming through the large, paned windows and into the orphanage's sleeping area. It was a massive room filled with rows of squeaky, twin sized beds with little nightstands next to each one. The high ceilings and wood floors caused almost every little sound to echo throughout the entire room. Sana squinted against the sunlight and groaned as a shadow was cast over her face.

"Last one up again, Ashford?" A particularly heavy girl around the age of fifteen with stringy blond hair and acne stood in front of Sana with her hands on her chunky hips. Her blue eyes were filled with a mixture of glee and distaste.

"Clearly," Sana muttered, sitting up. She wore a thin, oversized navy blue t-shirt with a large and fading Detroit logo on it. Her already skinny frame looked even smaller under the shirt. Sana Ashford was a thin girl who still managed to be curvy, with tan skin, long, dark brown hair, and dark eyes. She was about 5'5 and seventeen years old. She lived in _Little Silver Island_ _orphanage_ for almost as long as she could remember, and hated every second of it. The worst part, in her opinion, was that she was not even truly an orphan. Her parents abandoned her when she was just barely three years old.

"Well, Ms. Streeter says that you have to get up, _now!" _the girl said in an obnoxious tone. Sana rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Marge-"

"-it's Maggie!"

"Maggie," Sana corrected herself. "I _am_ already up, so you can run along now." Sana swung her legs over her bed and planted her bare feet lightly on the cold floor. She adjusted her grey shorts, grabbed her toiletries bag from her nightstand, and padded off towards the bathroom. Maggie followed at her heels.

"You know, you only have a year left in here before you get dumped on the streets. What are you going to do when you're on your own? Drugs?" Maggie said with a smug grin plastered upon her pale, pasty face.

"Nope. I'm going to get as far away from you as I damn well can," Sana snapped. "In fact, I cannot wait for the day I get outta here."

"Does it bother you that nobody ever bothered adopting you?" Maggie followed Sana into the foggy, warm bathroom. It had separate stalls for showers and toilets and the front wall was a fogged up mirror, lined with five sinks. A few girls were in the showers and one was singing terribly off key.

"No. You weren't adopted, either," Sana said, using her hand to clear up a portion of the mirror. She made a face at her reflection and tugged her messy ponytail out, allowing her wavy/curly tresses to fall over her shoulders and down her back.

"You really should get a haircut," Maggie remarked, wrinkling her nose at Sana's hair. A little ginger girl at the sink next to them giggled at Maggie's comment. Sana shot her an irritated look. The girl gulped and scurried out of the bathroom.

"D'you think that you could possibly go and pester somebody else?" Sana said, pulling her toothbrush and toothpaste out from her bag. Maggie ignored her and began chattering about how brushing your teeth twice a day weakened the natural cavity fighting powers of teeth. Sana glanced at Maggie in confusion and began brushing her already perfect teeth.

"Maggie, shoo. I have to talk to Sana," a girl with wet, golden blonde hair and big blue eyes walked up to them, wrapped in a towel. She shoved past Maggie and grinned at Sana. Sana smirked and spit the toothpaste foam into the sink.

"Ava! Thank you! She was driving me mental," Sana shook her head as Maggie sulked off. Ava Danforth laughed.

"Anything for my best friend. Hey, can I borrow some of that?" Ava motioned to Sana's toothpaste. Sana handed it over.

"Don't use too much, or else you'll weaken your teeth's natural cavity fighting abilities," Sana joked. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Maggie is nuts. I can't wait until we can finally get out of here on out eighteenth birthday!" Ava said with a mouth full of foam. Sana nodded.

"Thank God we have the same birthday! We'll be let out at the same exact time," Sana's lip curled into a grin. Ava widened her eyes and nodded, relief apparent on her face.

"Dude, we can do anything once we get out. It'll be great!" Ava spit into the sink and wiped her mouth. Sana nodded and finger combed her hair.

"Is the water still warm?" Sana motioned towards the showers. Ava shook her head.

"Fucking freezing," Ava shivered.

"Guess I'll just take a night shower, again," Sana sighed and shrugged. "I'm so not a morning person."

"Yeah, I've gathered that after the, what, thirteen years I've known you. Anywho, let's get down to breakfast. Ms. Streeter will already be pissed enough as it is that we're late."

* * *

Sana and Ava walked into the dining hall, about thirty minutes late. Sana had changed into a pair of black leggings, grey slouchy boots, and a longish grey sweater. She layered on a few gold necklaces and left her hair free and down. Ava put on a pair of leggings, a midnight blue dress, and a little pull over. She wore a pair of worn, red converse sneakers and her straight blonde hair was also down.

"Uh-oh. Streeter looks mad. Called it," Ava whispered to Sana. Sana's eyes flickered over to the scrawny, crow-like woman who was glaring at them from across the scattered circular tables and the heads of the girls seated at them.

"Oh. Great," Sana muttered. Ms. Streeter was the firm and strict owner of the orphanage. She managed to keep the thirty girls there in line with very little help. The only other adult at Little Silver Island was a short, plump woman named Mrs. Hotchkiss. She was a kind and gentle woman who typically took care of the younger girls and she also held the position of nurse. Whenever Mrs. Hotchkiss was on dining hall duty, Sana and Ava could get away with anything. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hotchkiss was nowhere to be found and a crow-like woman was making a rapid beeline towards them. Ava gulped and Sana shifted nervously on her feet.

"_Late! Again!_" Ms. Streeter squawked breathlessly once she finally got close enough to them. The two girls winced at the shrill voice.

"We're sorry-" Ava began to explain.

"-Enough with your subpar excuses!" Ms. Streeter said firmly. Ava snapped her mouth shut. Sana began chewing on her lip. "Get your breakfast and after, report to my office. We have some important things to discuss and I'm afraid that I can't put it off any longer." She turned on her heels and strode out of the dining hall. Sana and Ava exchanged puzzled glances.

"Why does she want to see us in her office? We can't be in that much trouble!" Sana began playing with a strand of her hair. Ava shrugged.

"She hates us. Everyone here does. Let's just get our food and eat before we get beat or whatever she plans to do to us," Ava began walking towards the kitchen. Sana sighed and followed, avoiding the interested stares of the other girls who had just witnessed that embarrassing scene. They got their food; a bowl of oatmeal and fruits, and sat down at an empty table. They were the only ones who weren't surrounded by a group of five or more friends. Ava cocked her head to the side.

"They think we're freaks. Like, that something is wrong with us," Ava said, swirling her oatmeal with her spoon.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me," Sana groaned and popped a grape in her mouth. Ava pushed her food away.

"Why, though? I mean, I get that weird stuff happens to us sometimes, but weird stuff happens to everybody, _right?_" She pressed. Sana shrugged, looking down at her lumpy, colorless oatmeal.

"When's the last time you saw another girl here revive a dead plant?" Sana said quietly. Ava turned red.

"That was one time. Besides, that's not as weird as how every time you get a cut or a scrap, it heals in like five minutes flat," Ava shot back. "We're like mutants!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm Wolverine?" Sana burst out laughing. Ava rolled her eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

"You know what I mean. We're special.." Ava began.

"Yeah, special ed!" a passing girl with a pug nose and wiry brown hair who overheard cracked to her friends. They laughed scornfully. Sana and Ava rolled their eyes and ignored them.

"Lovely," Sana commented once they left. Ava exhaled in a wary manner. Mutually deciding that they weren't hungry anymore, they tossed their food away in the garbage and slowly made their way to Ms. Streeter's office.

"Maybe she's kicking us out," Ava said hopefully.

"Yeah, right. She's probably going to force us to do extra chores or something," Sana wrinkled her nose. Ava grumbled in response. They reached the large oak door that led to Ms. Streeter's office.

"You knock," Ava pushed Sana forward. Sana shot Ava an annoyed look and raised her hand to knock. Suddenly, the door swung open. Ms. Streeter stood clutching the brass door knob and motioned for them to come inside. Her office was very clean with beige walls, starch white curtains, and an oak wood desk with a leather office chair behind it. She also positioned two wicker chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Taking their seats, Sana and Ava looked nervously up at Ms. Streeter. Ms. Streeter lowered her frail body slowly down into the chair and sat stiffly in front of them. She cleared her throat.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," she began with the cliché. "Now, you're not in trouble, or at least, your definitions of trouble." Sana and Ava exchanged a mutual _what the hell?_ glance. "You know that you girls are rapidly approaching the age where you are no longer allowed to stay at the orphanage," she droned on. Ava sighed quietly and Sana sank slightly down in her seat. They prepared for what they both assumed would be a long lecture on tardiness or whatever the hell Ms. Streeter disapproved of. "And once you leave here, you are on your own, in the adult world. You will have to start acting like _adults._"

"Of course, ma'am," Ava muttered. Sana also muttered something that sounded a lot like "_unbelievable"._

_"_Well, the reason I called you down here is because a camp for, well, troubled teenagers has contacted us and they think that you two would be excellent additions to their camp. They would like for you to leave here tomorrow and join them at their camp," She grinned at them, her taunt, ancient skin stretching as she did so. She clearly did not smile often, seeing as it put such a significant strain on her face.

"Wait, _what?!_" Sana sat up. "A camp for _troubled_ teenagers? We are not troubled!"

"Yeah! Why would we go from this _prison_ to a new one? We can be free and on our own when we're eighteen! Why would we give that up to join another facility?" Ava chimed in. Ms. Streeter glared disapprovingly at them.

"Little Silver Island is certainly not a prison, nor is this camp. Honestly, I am deathly afraid of what will become of you girls once you enter the real world. You don't have family or jobs. This camp will give you the opportunity to avoid ending up in some gutter," Ms. Streeter pursed her thin lips.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Sana mumbled.

"Now, a representative from this camp, a nice man named...Cameron? Chirley?... Never mind. This representative is going to be coming here around dinner time to talk to you girls about this camp. Hopefully then, you'll reconsider," Ms. Streeter finished. She stared at the girls briefly, as they stared back, and finally waved them away. They pushed back out of their wicker chairs and hurried out of the office.

"How bizarre!" Ava exclaimed once they were finally out of earshot.

"Yeah... if she thinks that we're going to this camp..." Sana shook her head.

"They just want to get rid of us. Which we would _gladly_ go, if it wasn't to some troubled camp!" Ava pouted.

"Yeah... I just can't wait to hear how that guy is going to try and convince us to go," Sana scoffed.

"If he offers to deport Maggie, I'll go," Ava cracked. Sana laughed.

"It would take a lot to convince us," She agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sana and Ava walked along the stone path that led to the gardens behind the orphanage. They had just finished eating dinner and decided to go for a walk. It was a chilly overcast November evening with crisp wind rustling the multicolored leaves of the trees above. A particularly strong gust shook a few leaves off of the tree that Sana and Ava were passing under.

"Ugh, I hate the cold weather," Ava complained, picking a red leaf out of her blonde hair.

"I actually love it. This is probably my favorite type of weather," Sana said, pushing a curly dark strand of hair out of her face. Ava rolled her eyes as they sat down on a worn wooden bench beneath one of the willow trees. From the bench, they had a view of the large open field that the girls were allowed to use for sports and other recreational activities. But, instead of playing a game of soccer, a group of five girls were standing around passing a single cigarette around and taking drags.

"That is so gross. Where did they even get that from?" Ava said with disgust. Sana shrugged.

"They probably stole it or something. Who cares? They're losers anyways," Sana shook her head. Ava snorted in agreement. She picked up a dead leaf and started pulling it apart absent-mindedly. Sana crossed her arms and continued to watch the five girls sputter and cough as they smoked. "It's pretty funny how _we're_ considered the troubled ones," Sana scoffed.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, that camp representative is supposed to come meet us any minute now. Should we head back inside so that Ms. Streeter doesn't have to track us down?" Ava asked. Sana nodded.

"Probably. We can cut across the field," Sana stood up. Ava followed and they trudged across the field.

"Oh, look girls. It's the freak shows," A tall, skinny girl with red hair and freckles said loudly as Sana and Ava passed.

"Don't get too close! You might catch their _weird_," another girl cackled. Sana and Ava stopped and glared at them.

"Shut up," Sana narrowed her eyes. Ava crossed her arms and continued glowering at the girls. The tall red-head let out a mean laugh.

"Who's gonna make me, _bitch," _she stepped towards Sana.

"Just leave us alone!" Ava chimed in. The smoker girls all laughed again.

"Just like your parents left you? Come on, everyone knows that you two were abandoned. I mean, who wouldn't abandon you two? You're freaks. We're in here because our parents died. At least they loved us," The red-head said with a cruel glint in her eyes. Ava clenched her fists and moved towards the girl, but Sana quickly held her back.

"Hey, it's not worth it," She said. Ava exhaled loudly and shook her head.

"Fuck you," Ava swore at the girls as Sana dragged her towards the building.

"Live to fight another day, dude. Five against two are not the most ideal conditions," Sana said. Ava remained quiet as they entered the warm building. They set off towards Ms. Streeter's office. They turned the corner of the hallway and suddenly stumbled into a short, plump woman. She dropped the basket of clean laundry that she was holding and let out a startled "_oh!"._

"Mrs. Hotchkiss! We are so sorry!" Ava said, bending down quickly and retrieving the basket, handing it back.

"Oh, it's quite all right, dearie. No harm," Mrs. Hotchkiss said kindly, though she was still a bit flustered. "Where are you girls off to in such a hurry?"

"Ms. Streeter wants to send us away to a camp for troubled teenagers and we have a meeting with someone from there," Sana said in a faux-cheerful tone. Mrs. Hotchkiss frowned.

"Which camp?" She asked suspiciously. The girls shrugged.

"She didn't say," Sana said. Mrs. Hotchkiss pursed her lips and studied the girls.

"Oh, well. I guess you two should hurry along then," She said finally, tearing her gaze away. She offered them a small smile and walked off down the hall.

"Even Mrs. Hotchkiss thinks we're weird. Great," Ava moped.

They arrived back at the familiar oak door and decided to wait outside of it until Ms. Streeter summoned them. Barely five minutes passed when the brass door knob turned and Ms. Streeter appeared on the other side of the now open door.

"Ah, prompt for once in your lives. I'm impressed," She drawled, motioning for them to come inside. She had rearranged her office for the meeting, having dragged in a loveseat and an armchair to the middle of the room. A glass coffee table sat in the middle and an older man with brown hair, kind eyes, and a beard sat in a wheelchair beside the armchair with a plaid blanket over his legs. He smiled at the girls as they came in and sat down on the loveseat.

"Hello. My name is Chiron," He reached over and shook their hands. "I'm a camp director at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?" Ava leaned forward and strained to hear. Chiron was about to answer, but he was quickly cut off by Ms. Streeter.

"Ava, please. Don't interrupt the man. Now, I want you girls to give him your full attention when he's speaking to you," Ms. Streeter said sternly. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Ms. Streeter. Now, may I request if you would excuse us? I would like to chat with the girls alone," Chiron said politely. Ms. Streeter sniffed indignantly and obeyed, closing the door loudly behind her as she left. Sana fiddled nervously with her fingers and Ava simply stared ahead. Chiron smiled at them. "So, Ms. Streeter was telling me that you girls are a bit...uhm... hesitant to attend Camp Half-Blood..." He started.

"Well, we just don't think that we belong there," Sana said carefully, hoping not to upset the man. He raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

"We aren't troubled," Ava said. Chiron laughed heartily.

"I don't think that you are. Camp Half-Blood is not for troubled kids, if that's what you think. Maybe Ms. Streeter wasn't exactly clear with you," He chuckled. Sana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then what kind of people is this camp for?" She asked, confused.

"Special people. People who have abilities that most others don't possess," Chiron said quietly. Sana and Ava widened their eyes.

"We...we don't have special abilities! I think that you have the wrong girls," Ava said fearfully. Her and Sana exchanged a nervous glance. They were thinking the same thing. _This guy is from a metal facility or something. They think we're crazy!_

_"_Really? You two have never experienced strange occurrences that can't be explained?" Chiron asked with an eyebrow raised. They shook their heads quickly.

"Nope."

"Never."

"Normal as can be."

"Almost too normal," Ava stood to get up.

"Yeah, sorry, Mr. Chiron. We aren't interested in this camp," Sana also stood. Chiron sighed.

"I suppose I can't force you, but I really hope that you'll reconsider," He said as they turned to leave.

"We won't, but thanks anyways," Ava said as they quickly rushed out of the office, startling Ms. Streeter, who had her ear pressed up against the door.

"Wait, where are you two going?!" She snapped, flustered. Ignoring her, they pushed past her and hurried back to the sleeping hall. They both sat down on Ava's bed with expressions of shock still apparent on their faces.

"They want to send us to a psych ward!" Sana said fretfully. Ava shook her head in disbelief.

"We can't go. Once you're in, they keep you there for like, ever," She bit down on her lip.

"If they force us to go... we'll have to run away or something!" Sana said. Ava nodded.

"But they won't force us. They can't...right?" She asked slowly. Sana shrugged.

"We won't let them."

* * *

Chiron wheeled himself down to the blue car that was waiting for him. In the driver's seat sat a boy of about seventeen years with pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. He had a handsome chiseled face that still looked boyish and cute. He looked up expectantly as Chiron approached. Getting out of the car quickly, the boy helped Chiron into the passenger seat and placed the wheelchair in the back.

"Any luck?" He asked. Chiron shook his head sadly.

"They look almost fearful. I didn't want to startle them further, so I didn't reveal to them who they actually are. They probably wouldn't have believed me anyways. No, I think that it's best that they come to Camp Half-Blood when they're ready," Chiron explained. The boy nodded slowly.

"How do you know that they'll change their minds?" he asked. Chiron laughed.

"Just trust me. Just like you, they will figure it out," Chiron said. The boy widened his ocean-blue eyes.

"Hopefully not just like me," the boy shook his head.

"Well, if that's what it takes, it'll be for the best. They'll be safer at Camp Half-Blood than anywhere else in the world," Chiron said firmly. The boy nodded slowly.

"Hopefully they realize that soon," the boy said.

"Indeed. Well, let's head back. I would hate to miss the bonfire," Chiron sighed. And with that, they drove off away from the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! SO I was thinking in the shower last night (TMI?) and came up with a cool idea for you guys. It's kind of a contest, and the winner will get to be a part of this story! Here's what you have to do, in the reviews, post your guesses for who you think Sana and Ava's godly parents are. One guess per person, please. The first person to get them both correct will get an inbox message from me, asking for their name, personality, physical description, and other details that they want for their character and you will make an appearance in my story! Sound cool? Cool!**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" Maggie's piercing voice awoke Sana from her dreamless sleep. Sana groaned and turned over.

"Why must it always be _you_ who wakes me up in the mornings? I can't handle it anymore!" She whined into her pillow. Maggie tapped her on her shoulder roughly.

"Get up! Now!"

"All right!" Sana yelled, sitting up and tossing her pillow aside. She looked to her left and saw that Ava was also sitting up in her bed.

"Did this brat wake you up too?" Sana asked loudly. Ava sniggered and nodded. Maggie, clearly offended, stomped away, muttering naughty words under her breath. "I'm surprised that you woke up so late."

Ava shrugged. "I was up for a while last night thinking."

Sana nodded, understanding exactly. "It's so messed up." She yawned and threw her covers off. "I'm going to try and actually get a spot for the showers." She left for the bathrooms. Ava remained seated in her bed. The same red-headed girl from last night, seeing that Sana was gone, took the opportunity to harass Ava.

"Hiya. So I overheard what you two were talking about last night. They finally figured out that you're bat-shit crazy, huh? It's about time. You guys need to be removed from us normal people," She snickered. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Sammy," She turned her head away from the red-head.

"Hey, now. I'm just speaking the truth. No need to get pissy," Sammy said sweetly. "I mean, everyone else here knows that you're insane. Just accept it already and take the help that they're offering you. You _really_ need it." She flipped her flaming locks and walked away. Ava huffed in annoyance. She knew that her and Sana were not at all crazy. They were different, sure, but not crazy. _But then why would they want to send us to a camp for crazy teenagers? Are we actually...no!_ She quickly shook the thought out of her head. Sighing, she got out of bed and padded off to the bathroom, hoping to wash that nasty encounter away.

Upon entering the bathroom, she found Sana wrapped in a towel, already showered. She was leaning rather close to the mirror with her eyes wide open.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you've fallen in love with your own reflection," Ava chuckled.

"Oh ha-ha. You absolutely slay me with your humor," Sana replied sarcastically, still leaning toward her reflection. "My eyes look weird today. Kind of...reddish." She turned towards Ava. Ava squinted and leaned forward. She saw that Sana's normally chocolate brown eyes looked a bit more like a deep red or burgundy color.

"Yeah, they are a bit reddish. It's probably just the lighting though. Your eyes look gold in the sun sometimes, and I guess they look red in florescent lighting," Ava shrugged. Sana smiled.

"Damn. That's pretty cool," She grinned.

Ava punched her playfully in her tan arm. "Get over yourself," She chuckled.

"Ow! God, Ava. You punch like a complete man!" Sana rubbed her arm.

Ava rolled her sea-foam eyes. "Baby. it's not my fault you're a total princess."

* * *

Sana and Ava went through the rest of their day as normally as usual. They sat alone at breakfast and lunch and only got called freaks six times that day. Before dinner, they decided to sit in the recreational are and watch a movie.

"Let's watch...Star Wars!" Ava suggested, going through the scant DVD collection. Sana wrinkled her nose.

"No, I hate those movies. How about Lord of the Rings?" Sana stretched out on the worn couch. Ava shrugged and popped it in. She walked back over to the couch and flopped down onto Sana's legs.

"Get off, fatty!" Sana giggled, pushing the obviously not fat Ava. Ava chuckled and moved over, off of Sana's skinny legs.

"Lord of the Rings? You guys are such dorks!" A snobby voice said from behind them. They looked back and saw none other than Sammy standing there with her hands on her hips. She wore a condescending smirk on her overly make-uped face. She reached over and snatched the remote control out of Ava's hand and switched the television off. Sana and Ava's mouths dropped open in shock and anger. They both got up and faced Sammy furiously.

"Give that back!" Ava yelled. Sammy shook her head no.

"Why don't you guys go and cry about how your parents abandoned you," Sammy scoffed. Sana's eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?" She said in a deadly tone.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

Just then, one of the younger girls who lived at the orphanage walked by. She was about four years old and had beautiful, light brown curly hair and rosy cheeks. Seeing the confrontation, she stopped and glared up at Sammy.

"Stop bullying them!" The little said, with her hands planted on her little hips. Sammy looked down at her and rolled her eyes.

"Go away, kid," She scoffed. The little girl scowled up at her.

"I'll tell Mrs. Hotchkiss on you!" She said angrily. Sammy narrowed her eyes and in one swift motion, struck the little girl on top of the head with the remote. The little girl screamed and began sobbing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sana and Ava roared together. They charged at Sammy, jumping over the couch and tackling her to the ground. Sammy cried out in surprise and began throwing blind punches. Easily dodging the punches, Sana wrestled Sammy while Ava checked on the little girl and moved her out of harm's way.

"What the fuck?!" Sammy screamed, shocked a girl as thin as Sana could easily restrain her. She clawed at Sana's face, leaving bloody scratches on her cheeks. Sana, ignoring the stinging, punched Sammy square in the nose, breaking it. Ava quickly rushed over and pulled Sana off of Sammy. Sammy laid on the ground, clutching her bloody, broken nose.

"That's what you deserve!" Sana spat at her, her own cheeks bleeding profusely.

"What is going on here?!" Ms. Streeter strode into the room. She glanced at Sammy on the floor and furiously looked back up at Sana and Ava. "What have you two done?"

"Nothing! She started it!" Ava cried, outraged that they were being accused.

"Well, you two aren't the ones writhing in pain and bloodied on the floor!" Ms. Streeter snapped harshly.

"But look at what she did to my face!" Sana said, pointing to her cheeks. Ms. Streeter narrowed her eyes at her.

"Is this some kind of joke? There is nothing wrong with your face," Ms. Streeter said. Sana gasped and raised a hand to her cheek. The once deep gashes were gone and replaced with normal, smooth skin. Ava looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's impossible," Ava breathed. Sana nodded slowly, stunned.

"I'm going to have to file a police report. You girls are in serious trouble this time!" Ms. Streeter yelled, helping Sammy up. Sammy sneered at them through her bloodied face.

"_What_!"

"_You can't!"_

_"It's her fault!"_

Ms. Streeter waved off their cries of outrage. "I don't want to hear it! You girls are responsible and that's final!" Ava and Sana stared at each other with wide eyes, not believing what they were hearing. They looked back at Sammy and Ms. Streeter and then back at each other. Without warning, they turned and ran out of the room and towards the sleeping area as fast as they could. "GET BACK HERE!" Ms. Streeter screeched. Her arms turned into horrendous, skinny wings and her feet turned into those of a sickly chicken. She jumped into the air and flew after them. Ava looked back and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What is it?!" Sana asked frantically as they tore through the halls. She looked back and also let out a terrified shriek. With a new burst of adrenaline, they ran with renewed speed. They were going so fast, their feet barely touched the floor. They heard Ms. Streeter let out an angry, high pitched squawk and her wings flapped loudly. They ran into the sleeping area and slammed the door shut, locking it. Ms. Streeter clawed and screamed at the door. She began hurtling her bird body against it, trying to knock it down. Sana and Ava breathlessly began shoving all of their belongings into their backpacks.

"We have to hurry!" Sana said fearfully, shoving her last thing into her bag. Ava nodded, also finishing. They ran to the nearest paned window.

"There's no way to open it!" Ava moaned, her eyes tearing up. Ms. Streeter was getting very close to tearing the door down. It was already beginning to splinter and give way. Sana took a deep breath and kicked the glass away, it shattered, cutting her leg rather badly. Ava gasped. Sana shook her head, silently telling her that she was fine. They stuck their heads out of the broken window and looked down. They were two stories up, but there were a few bushes under the window. Figuring that jumping would hurt less than being mauled by a crazy bird woman, they jumped into the frigid air.

The fall felt as though it was in slow motion, taking forever. They finally crashed into the bushes and scrambled out onto the dark sidewalk.

"You okay?" Sana asked breathlessly. Ava nodded, surprised that she wasn't at all hurt.

"How-"

"We'll figure that out later! Just run!" Sana panted. They sprinted down the sidewalk and towards town as fast as they could, not looking back.

After about an hour of running, they began to slow down. They had weaved through allies and subdivision's, hoping to lose Ms. Streeter, if she was behind them.

"We need to stop," Sana huffed, clutching her side. They were in an obscure location, in a random neighborhood. Ava knelt down on the pavement, trying to catch her breath.

"What... the... fuck... was... that..." She panted. Sana shrugged hopelessly.

"Thank goodness we got away..." She said quietly. She looked around and saw that the house they were stopped in front of had a For Sale sign stuck in the lawn. It looked as though the previous owner's had already moved out. "Want to try and get into this house? Stay here for the night and figure out what to do tomorrow?"

Ava nodded. "Yep. Since we don't have any money, it's our only choice." They walked around to the back and slide one of the windows open "They should really lock these..." They climbed into the empty house.

"We're finally on our own," Sana said glumly.

"Yeah, but this is not how I imagined it," Ava said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava stared out of the grimy window of the For Sale house. It clearly had not been cleaned for quite a while. It was around 6:00am and a gloomy, chilly morning. Ava sighed and looked over at Sana, who was sound asleep; curled up on the musty carpeted floor. Ava felt a slight pang of envy at her friend's ability to sleep under any circumstances. Ava spent the cold night shivering and pondering the events that had occurred just a few hours earlier.

"Sana, wake up now," Ava called softly. Sana stirred, her dark curls falling over her face, but did not wake up. Ava pushed her own blond strands off of her shoulders and huffed. "Sana!" She called loudly.

"Whaat?" Sana moaned, eyes still closed.

"It's morning time. I'm starving and cold," Ava said.

"So what? We don't have any money," Sana groaned, sitting up. Her eyes were red and puffy from sleep.

"Well, we can't just stay in this house forever. We can get arrested for trespassing or something," Ava retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know that. Well, we can't go back to the orphanage because it's terrible... oh and there's a bird lady hunting us," Sana reached over to her bag and pulled out her tooth brush. "Do you think this place has running water?"

Ava shook her head. "I already checked." Sana sighed and stuffed her toothbrush back into her bag. "Forget brushing your teeth, for a second. We'll go to a gas station or someplace later to find a bathroom. Right now, we need to come up with a plan. Should we stay here in Connecticut, or go someplace else?"

"Someplace else. We can go _anywhere_. Why not London? I've always wanted to live there," Sana said hopefully.

"Me too... but we can't afford to get there," Ava pointed out sullenly.

"We can save up! We can get jobs, in another state-of course, and then move to London when we can finally afford it! We could become authors there. Wouldn't that be great?" Sana said excitedly. "But for now, we have to stay in the U.S.," she added.

"How about we go to Florida?" Ava suggested.

Sana wrinkled her nose. "It's too hot and humid there. My hair will frizz up like a troll doll's."

"Well, New York would be cool," Ava said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and if we go there, there will be no way that Ms. Streeter could find us. It's so big and full of a bunch of people. I don't think we'll have to worry about her," Sana grinned.

"All right. New York it is. Now, how do we get there?" Ava twirled a strand of her hair as she thought.

"We could hitch a ride," Sana said, her voice sounding less excited. "We aren't that far from New York. It'd be an hour drive to get into the state."

"That'd be dangerous. Plus, no one picks up hitch hikers anymore," Ava shook her head.

"We could... drive ourselves," Sana said slowly and quietly. Ava knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We don't have licenses or a car," Ava said. "Wait... you mean like... steal a car?"

Sana shrugged. "I mean... yeah. Maybe."

"We can't! We'll get into so much trouble if we get caught!" Ava shrieked.

"Well, then let's not get caught. Come on, we only need it to drive to New York. We'll ditch it there, someone will contact the original owner once it's found, and everyone will live happily ever after," Sana pressed.

"Do you even know how to hotwire a car?" Ava rolled her eyes.

"...No," Sana sighed in a defeated manner.

"Exactly. We'll have to stay here for a while," Ava glanced back out the window. "Fuck! Sana! There are people parking in the driveway!" Ava screeched.

"What? Like prospective buyers?" Sana frowned.

"I don't know! Just come on! Grab our stuff, we have to get out of here NOW!" Ava rushed away from the window. The two girls then quickly grabbed all of their personal items and ran out of the back door. They then threw their bags over the back fence and jumped over it.

"Well, now we're homeless, again," Sana panted once they made it onto the sidewalk and began walking.

"Yup," Ava said blankly.

"Everyone was right. We have no clue as to how to survive in the real world," Sana whispered.

"Let's just get some food, please," Ava said, pointing to a little diner that was just down the street.

"We don't have money," Sana reminded her. "You're ok with stealing food, but not a car?"

"It's different. You know it is."

* * *

The entered the cute little, warm diner. Only a few people sat at the main counter, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. The booths were all open, so the girls made their way to one by the window. The old woman behind the counter smiled kindly at them and she cleaned it with a dish rag.

"This is nice," Ava commented as they sat down across from each other. Sana nodded in agreement and picked up her menu. A pretty young waitress with overly bleached blond hair cut into a pixie cut style came over to them with two steaming cups of hot chocolates and a place of waffles with strawberries on top.

"Uh, we didn't order this," Sana said as the waitress set the food down in front of them.

"Yes, I know. The man sitting over there seems to be feeling generous today. Do you know him?" The waitress motioned over to a man who was sitting at the counter. He smiled over at them. He was quite handsome and looked to be in his early thirties, or late twenties. He had neatly cut brown hair, a chiseled jaw with a bit of stubble, and a leather jacket. Sana looked quizzically over at him.

"No, I don't know him," she said quietly.

"How weird..." Ava commented.

"Well, enjoy your meals," the waitress turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sana slid out of the booth. Ava widened her eyes.

"What? Why? We don't know him. He's probably a creep and bought us food because he thinks we're pretty or something. Guys always do that," Ava said. Sana rolled her eyes.

"I just want to find out what's up. I'll be right back," She started towards the man just as he set some money on the counter and got up. "Excuse me," Sana said to him.

"Yes?" he smiled and turned around to face her. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement and his teeth flashed a bright white.

"My friend and I wanted to thank you for the food-" Sana began.

"No problem," the man shrugged.

"_But_ I was wondering why," Sana finished. The man sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Just being nice. That's not a crime, you know," he said matter-of-factly.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Sana crossed her arms. "Well, thank you, again."

"Don't mention it," the man looked at her briefly and then turned to leave out of the door. "Just, here's some advice before I go. When people are offering you help, or something of the matter, I suggest you take it. People are rarely willing to these days and I think that it would benefit you and your friend greatly to even consider taking it," the man flashed her one last smile, got his car keys out of his pocket and left into the chilly, cloudy weather outside. He whistled and swung his tarnished, silver sun key chain as he walked. Sana frowned and headed back to their booth.

"What was that all about?" Ava asked, forking a piece of her waffle. Sana shrugged and half-heartedly poked at her food.

"He said he was just being nice, and then he gave me some advice or something," Sana scoffed. "Who does he think he is? My father?" She chuckled dryly and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, whatever. We got some free food," Ava laughed. "That's one problem solved for the moment."

"True," Sana sighed and looked out of the window. "Hey, Ava. Look at that."

"What?" Ava squinted and looked through the window. "A silver car?"

"Yeah... the keys are in the door. See?" Sana pointed. She smiled devilishly at Ava.

"The owner's probably around somewhere. We can't just take it," Ava scolded her.

"Let's just check it out," Sana took one last bite of her food and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Please?"

"Fine," Ava grumbled and got up. They hurried out of the diner and walked towards the car. Sana looked around and saw that there seemed to be no one in sight.

"Ava, we can just take it," Sana whispered. Ava bit her lip and looked around.

"I... fine! But if we get caught, I'll never forgive you!" Ava whisper-yelled and ran around to the passenger seat and got in. Sana quickly pulled the keys out of the door and hopped into the drivers seat. She stuck the keys into the ignition and pulled the car out of the parking lot, speeding off down the road.

"Oh my God! We just stole a car!" Sana said breathlessly. Ava stared ahead, a shocked expression etched onto her face. Sana drove the car onto the freeway. "We have to get to New York as soon as possible," Sana murmured.

"Mhm..." Ava gulped. "Wow. I can't believe we did this. How was it so easy?! Who just leaves their keys in the door?"

Sana shrugged. "Who knows? But we have to thank him or her. If it wasn't for them, we'd still be wandering the streets in the cold."

"Yeah. Crazy," Ava mumbled. She reached over to the radio and turned it on. _Baby Blue_ by Badfinger began playing.

"_Guess I got what I deserved,_" Badfinger sang out of the speakers.

"Hey! Cool keychain!" Ava pointed.

Sana glanced down and widened her eyes. "Oh..."

Swinging from the ignition was a tarnished, silver sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! Here's my little gift to all of you! Let me know what you think in the reviews, please! The best part of Christmas is giving, right?! Anywho, I hope you all have a safe and healthy night! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ava slid down a bit in the smooth black leather seat and put her knees up on the dashboard of the car. "I still don't get how or why you know the way to New York," she remarked.

"I just know. Besides, all of the road signs tell you where to go," Sana shrugged. They'd been driving for almost an hour and were quite close to finally entering New York. Thankfully, the car had a full tank of gas when they took it and there were even a few bags of chips in the back seat. Curiously, the car got amazing mileage and they hadn't even used a quarter of the gas yet. "You know, for once, I think that our luck is finally turning around."

"Yeah. Knock on wood." Ava said as Sana took an exit off of the freeway.

"I really have to pee," she explained.

Ava rolled her eyes. "TMI, man." The road became rather bumpy and there seemed to be nothing but forest on either side of the road.

"Crap. What kind of town is this? Am I supposed to just pee in a bush or something?" Sana complained. Ava held in a giggle. "It's not funny!"

"Just pull over and go in the forest. We have to head back onto the road. I'd like to actually reach New York today, if you don't mind," Ava said.

"Fuck! Fine!" Sana pulled the car over on the side of the road and grudgingly got out. "Be right back," she grumbled and trekked into the forest. Ava sighed and looked out of her window. Staring back at her was a pale woman with wheat colored blond hair and shocking green eyes.

"Ahh!" Ava shrieked. The woman backed up a bit, her eyes wide. "Who are you?!" Ava yelled through the window, shaking slightly. The woman opened her mouth to talk, but Ava could not hear anything through the car window. She carefully opened her door a bit so that she could strain to hear.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. We just don't get many visitors around these parts," the woman said in a soft, smooth voice. Ava immediately felt herself relax, and even feel safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just caught off guard," Ava said, staring at the woman. She appeared to be in her thirties and she had long, free hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore a long sleeved, flowy flowered dress that went down to her ankles. She looked as though she just got back from Woodstock, 1969. She was rather beautiful; stunning even.

"Not to worry, dear," the woman smiled at her. Ava looked curiously back at her. She looked like someone out of a dream or something.

"That was awful! Not as easy as you would think," Sana stumbled back out of the woods, looking a bit flustered. Ava looked back at her for a moment and then back at the strange woman. Ava gasped. The woman was gone.

"Sana! Where'd she go?" Ava got out of the car and looked into the forest and down the road.

"What? Who?" Sana knit her eyebrows together.

"T-there was a woman! She was right here just a second ago!" Ava pointed frantically to the spot where the woman once stood.

"No one's here..." Sana said quietly. "Come on, get in the car. We should get out of here." A strong gust of wind made their hair whip violently.

"You're right," Ava yelled against the wind and got into the car. Sana turned the vehicle around and they reentered the freeway.

After a few minutes of silence, Sana finally spoke. "Did the woman say anything to you?"

"Nothing important," Ava sighed.

"Lot of good that does us," Sana mumbled.

* * *

**Welcome to New York! The Empire State**

The green sign read as Sana drove past it.

"WOO! We're finally here!" Sana cheered. Ava smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now?" Ava asked. Sana chewed on her lip.

"No clue," she said finally. Ava scoffed and began biting her nails. "Look in the glove compartment. Maybe we can find some money for food or something." Ava obediently opened up the glove box and began shuffling the many papers that were inside.

"Nice! A twenty!" Ava pulled out the bill excitedly. "We shall feast now!"

"Here's a restaurant," Sana said as she pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a shabby little Chinese joint. "Up for Chinese?"

"Always," Ava bounced on her seat excitedly. They got out of the car and walked into the dimly lit restaurant. Paper lanterns and dragons hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered in a red wall paper with shimmery gold designs on it. Business seemed to be slow, as no one else was there. The old man at the front desk smiled at them. He appeared to be a ninety year old Chinese man.

"Two?" he croaked. The girls nodded. He smiled and led them to a table that had a single flickering candle sitting in the middle surrounded by vials of various sauces. The man went off to get them drinks.

"This place is so pretty," Sana commented. Ava nodded, looking around. Just then, a girl with blond hair and green eyes entered the restaurant. She was wearing a pair of ripped up faded jeans and an orange T-shirt.

"Hey, check out her shirt," Ava whispered. Sana squinted and read the writing on the shirt.

"Camp Halfblood? Wait... is that the name of the place that Chiron guy wanted us to go to?" Sana frowned. Ava nodded slowly. "Should we, you know, ask her about it?"

"Why? We aren't going to go there," Ava said, picking at her nails.

"I know, but I'm still a bit curious about it. We can just ask. No harm in that," Sana said, attempting to persuade Ava. Ava rolled her blue eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. She looked back over at the girl and made awkward eye contact with her. Ava looked away quickly, but the girl continued to stare at them inquisitorially. She walked over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," The girl greeted them. Ava and Sana smiled politely at her.

"I'm Sana, and that's Ava," Sana said. Annabeth nodded.

"Do I know you two? You look kind of familiar," Annabeth said.

"I doubt it. We're from...uhhh... Montana," Ava said nervously. Her and Sana exchanged an _oh shit, are we busted for stealing that car? _look.

"Oh..." Annabeth shrugged. She looked suspicious, nonetheless.

"That's a cool shirt. What's Camp Halfblood?" Sana said quickly.

Annabeth looked down at her shirt and smiled. "It's just this camp that I've been going to for a while. It's pretty much my home."

"Oh. That's cool. Chiron made it sound like a nice place," Ava said, picking at her nails. Sana's eyes widened and Annabeth's narrowed.

"You know Chiron?" Annabeth asked. Ava closed her eyes in frustration with herself. Now Annabeth knew that they were being recruited for the camp.

"He just came to talk to us once. We said we didn't want to go," Sana mumbled. Ava shot her an _I'm sorry_ glance. Annabeth quickly pulled up a chair and sat herself down at their table. The Chinese man came back with their drinks. The girls thanked him quietly.

"I'll be back to take your orders shortly," he said nicely and then toddled back into the kitchen. Sana. grateful for the distraction, sipped her Coke. Annabeth, however, was not through with them yet.

"Why did you say that you didn't want to come?" She asked. Ava and Sana shrugged.

"Didn't sound like it was for us," Ava said awkwardly. Sana began biting her black straw.

"Well, he obviously came to talk to you because you're... special. Right?" Annabeth asked.

"That's what he said," Ava snorted.

"Do you know exactly _how_ special?" Annabeth asked slowly. Sana and Ava looked blankly at her. "Really? He didn't explain to you? Have you two ever experienced something out of the ordinary? Like that you were different?"

"I'm dyslexic," Ava offered. Annabeth grinned at her.

"Most of the kids at Camp are. Your brain can understand Greek much better than English, that's why," She said. Ava shook her head in confusion.

"I can't read in Greek. Besides, Sana isn't even dyslexic. She is jittery, though. Can't sit still. It's fucking annoying, sometimes," Ava said.

"Right, because you're hardwired for battle," Annabeth said excitedly.

"Battle? What?" Sana knit her eyebrows together.

"Look, I know this is all confusing, but if you come to Camp Halfblood, your questions will be answered. I'm betting that you two are missing one parent? Have no idea who they are?" Annabeth said softly.

"Try both. We're orphans," Sana scoffed.

"I'm sorry. Everyone at Camp Halfblood was raised by a single, or no parent. That's because one of our parent's is a god... a Greek god," Annabeth said. Sana and Ava both burst out laughing.

"That's real funny. Good one. You got us," Ava said, wiping away a tear. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"It's not a joke. Look, have you two ever experienced something like a power or special ability?" She asked. Sana and Ava exchanged a nervous glance. "I'll take that as a yes. How about a monster or unexplained type of being?"

"Ms. Streeter," Sana whispered. In that moment, Sana and Ava realized how ridiculous they were being not believing Annabeth. They had just escaped from a crazy bird lady! Nothing made sense anymore. Plus, there was something trustworthy about Annabeth. Her grey eyes showed wisdom, strength, and intelligence.

"We were attacked by a bird lady... She was human, once," Ava told Annabeth.

"A Harpie," Annabeth nodded. "Please, reconsider coming to Camp Halfblood. It's the only safe place for people like us. Monsters will be hunting you left and right once they find out that you're demigods."

"Half god? That's insane," Sana bit her lip. "If we go with you, will we find out who our parents are?'

"Yes. I promise," Annabeth nodded firmly.

Sana and Ava both sighed and looked hopefully at each other.

"Looks like we're going to camp."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been on winter break which, in my book, means hibernation. SO here's chapter six! Do me a favor and tell me who your favorite character is so far in the reviews! Thanks! **

* * *

Annabeth and the girls walked outside of the restaurant, after eating, of course.

"Is this yours? Nice," Annabeth commented on the car. Ava let out a nervous giggle.

"It's not exactly ours..." She said. Sana sighed and turned to Annabeth.

"We stole it from some guy. We needed a way to get to New York. It's bad, I know. We totally want to return it to him, somehow," Sana explained. Annabeth smirked.

"I wonder if you're Hermes' daughter. Come on, let's just go. I'll make arrangements at camp to get this car returned," Annabeth smiled and got into the back seat of the car. Sana and Ava shrugged at each other and took their respective seats; Sana once again taking the driver's place. She started up the engine and drove back on the freeway.

"I'll tell you when to exit," Annabeth said, fastening her seatbelt. Sana nodded.

"So, Annabeth. You know how you said that everyone is related to a god at camp Half-blood?" Ava turned around in her seat and looked at Annabeth. "Well, I was just wondering, who's your godly parent?"

"Athena. Have you heard of her? Goddess of wisdom and war strategy," Annabeth said breezily.

"Oh yeah! That's really cool! Have you met her?" Sana asked excitedly. She was secretly hoping that Annabeth would say yes; that their godly parents spent a bunch of time with them. After all, Sana had been parentless her entire life.

"Only a few times... Some people have never met their parents. The gods are... busy," Annabeth said, almost bitterly.

"Oh," Sana and Ava said at the same time, their hearts sinking.

"Take this exit," Annabeth said quietly. Sana did as she was told.

"How will we know who our parents are?" Sana said finally.

"They'll claim you. Trust me, you and everyone else will know when it happens," Annabeth said, offering them a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll get claimed for sure."

* * *

"We're here!" Annabeth grinned. They'd arrived at what looked a bit like an actual camp.

"Fancy," Ava muttered. Sana shot her an annoyed look.

"This is the safest place on earth for people like us. Come on, I'll show you guys around," Annabeth said, climbing out of the car. It was a warm and sunny day, unusual for the fall time. Sana and Ava got out of the car. In the distance, they could see a couple of kids who appeared to be fencing. By the lake, a few girl sat and giggled, while painting their nails. Sana wrinkled her nose and followed Annabeth towards what appeared to be a dining pavilion. It was big and had about twelve large tables that were all decorated differently. Chiron was standing in the middle of the pavilion, smiling warmly at them. Standing. On four legs. Four hooves. Ava let out a small, quiet gasp.

"Chiron is a centaur, if you haven't picked that up," Annabeth laughed. Chiron galloped over to the stunned Sana and Ava.

"Hello, girls! I'm glad that you finally decided to come. I'll be honest, I was worried that you wouldn't," He chuckled.

"Y-yeah, Annabeth convinced us. She was persistent," Sana stuttered. Chiron smiled and nodded.

"So are you girls excited to find out who your godly parent is? Once you get claimed, we'll put you into your respective cabin with the rest of your brothers and sisters," Chiron said.

"You mean we have siblings?" Ava's eyes widened excitedly.

"In most cases, yes. The gods like to have fun... too much fun," Chiron shook his head playfully. "Well if you'll excuse me, ladies. I must have a word with Dionysius." Chiron waved goodbye and galloped out of the pavilion.

"So, what cabin do you think we belong to?" Sana asked Annabeth nervously.

"Hmmm... well, it's a bit hard to tell. Everyone is different," Annabeth shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll find out tonight at the bonfire."

Sana sighed. "Great." She'd been waiting her entire life to find out who her parents were. She was down right tired of waiting.

"New meat?" A boyish voice said from behind them. The girls turned around and faced a boy of about eighteen or nineteen years of age. Ava drew in a quick breath. The boy was handsome, no, sexy. He was about 6'2, had jet black messy hair, reddish eyes, pale-ish skin and just an overall air of lazy elegance. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey zip up hoodie.

"Hey, Nyle," Annabeth sighed. "Yes, these are the new campers, Sana and Ava." Nyle cocked his head to the side and studied Annabeth.

"Why, Annabeth, do you always sound exhausted when speaking to me? Not sleeping well?" He asked with a smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It takes a lot of energy out of me, I'll tell you that," Annabeth shook her head. "Where are the rest of your cohorts?"

"Spencer is down by the lake with the Aphrodite's and Tripp is reading or something. I dunno," Nyle shrugged. He moved his red gaze onto Sana, who stared back indignantly.

"I'm Ava," Ava chirped and moved forward to shake Nyle's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'd love for you to show me around sometime, Mr. Nyle," She said, grinning cheesily.

"Isn't Annabeth already giving you a tour... right now?" Nyle said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm sure we won't get too far today," Ava blushed. Annabeth and Sana exchanged a knowing glance. Nyle nodded and turned his attention back to Annabeth.

"Well, I'm off to most likely get Spencer out of whatever trouble he has created for himself. Ladies," he nodded at them and loped out of the pavilion and down towards the lake. Ava continues to stare at his fleeting figure, twirling her hair. Sana sighed and turned to Annabeth, ignoring her hopelessly flirty friend.

"So what cabin is that piece of work from?" Sana cracked sarcastically.

"Ares. Him and his friends/brothers, Spencer and Tripp. They are a tight group of friends. Pretty loyal to each other. Always getting into trouble together," Annabeth said. Sana chuckled and shook her head.

"Good luck with that, Ava," She said jokingly. Ava scowled at her.

"Hey, I'm part goddess. I can probably get any guy I want!" Ava teased.

"Yeah, good luck," Sana said again. "A son of Ares? God of war or whatever? Sounds like a handful."

"I'm up for a challenge!" Ava laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

After a tiring tour of the camp; consisting of walking past all of the cabins and the capture the flag grounds, the girls went down to the lake. The crystal clear waters of the large lake sparkled under the bright sun that shone high above. A couple of campers lounged lazily on the plush grass. Some were contently reading and writing, while others were haphazardly tossing stones into the serene water.

"We can take a quick break here," Annabeth said cheerfully, plopping down onto the green grass. Sana and Ava followed her lead and lowered themselves down.

"Thank god! My feet are killing me," Ava took off her shoes and wriggled her bare toes happily. Sana scoffed and stared out at the water. She couldn't help but wish that maybe her parent was the god of water or something. The water was very beautiful. But no, Sana shook her head, she was not a strong swimmer in the least. Plus, water made her hair frizz.

"Annabeth!" a feminine lilting voice called from behind them. The girls turned around to see who the tinkling voice belonged to. Walking towards them was a tall, slim, willowy girl with silky, jet-black tresses that reached almost down to her hips, fair skin, and piercing greyish purple eyes. She wore a collared, white short-sleeved button down with lace accents, and a deep red skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knee. She was quite simply, elegantly beautiful. "Annabeth, Chiron is looking for you."

"Oh, thanks! These two are the new campers, Sana and Ava. Would you mind staying with them until I get back?" Annabeth got to her feet. The girl's purple-ish eyes flickered over at Sana and Ava and then back at Annabeth.

"Be back soon," was all she said. Annabeth nodded as though she was used to this girl by now and waved goodbye to Sana and Ava.

"Thanks! See ya, guys!" She jogged away. The girl watched her go and then turned back to Sana and Ava. Sana got up and brushed off her pants.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sana extended her hand. The girl hesitated for a miniscule moment, and then lightly shook her hand.

"I'm Elsinore Asani," she sighed, "but everyone calls me Elle." Ava also got up and shook her hand. They all stood awkwardly in a triangle, not knowing what to say next. Ava ran her fingers nervously through her hair. Something about Elle made her feel extremely self-conscious about her own appearance.

"So Elle, you said your last name is Asani? Is that, like, Turkish, or something?" Sana asked, shifting her weight on her feet. Elle smirked and nodded.

"Yeeeah. Great guess," she said, almost sarcastically. Sana rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to make conversation," Sana muttered under her breath. Ava giggled nervously.

"Let's see. You're like, Mediterranean, and you're, what, German?" Elle raised her eyebrows questionably.

"I'm most likely German. I don't even know," Ava said.

"Yeah, I'm like Syrian or something," Sana said. Elle nodded and began playing with a strand of her silky hair.

"Anyways..." Elle started, looking over her shoulder and towards the cabins, "I have something to do. Would you two mind terribly if I just...like... left you here?" Elle looked hopefully at them. Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Go ahead," Sana shrugged her shoulders. Elle flashed them a quick smile and strolled back towards the cabins.

"Well, she was a doll," Sana said dryly. Ava laughed scornfully.

"I wonder whose kid she is," Ava made a gun with her fingers and pretended to shoot herself in her head.

"Mean," Sana laughed. Just then, Nyle, accompanied by two other guys started walking in their direction. "People need to stop walking up to us," Sana groaned, not in the mood for anymore colorful characters. Nyle, still handsome as ever, locked eyes with Sana as him and his friends approached. One of the boys with him wore a plain black T-shirt and khaki shorts. He had brown, messy hair, a golden tan, and mysteriously amused, sparking brown eyes. The other boy wore a standard orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He had dirty blond hair that fell in his green eyes and a light dusting of freckles across his straight nose. He had a more serious expression etched upon his face, unlike the other two. Ava bit her lip expectantly as they approached. They were all exceptionally good looking guys, and after spending her entire life in an all-girls orphanage, she was pretty excited to have any social contact with cute guys. Though the other's were just as hot, Ava still looked dreamily at Nyle. He was still her favorite. He totally looked exactly like James Franco, Circa _Freaks and Geeks_.

"Hey," Nyle smiled at them once they reached their destination. Ava sucked in her breath and Sana muttered a quick _hi._ "Listen... Annabeth, Percy, and Grover had to go an emergency quest, so she wanted me to tell you guys that she's sorry that she can't make it to the bonfire tonight."

"A quest?" Sana knit her eyebrows together. Ava was to bust drooling over Nyle to question anything.

"Yeah, like... come on, you know what a quest is!" Nyle waved a hand, not caring to explain.

"I know what a _literal_ quest is-"

"There you go," Nyle said. "That's exactly what it is."

"Oh...weird," Sana said wearily. She understood that they were the children of gods, but did they really have to go on actual adventures? She wasn't exactly excited to have an epic or something written about her. Ugh. The perks of being a demigod.

"Oh, and these clowns are Spencer and Tripp, by the way," Nyle pointed at the brown haired boy as Spencer and the dirty blond as Tripp. Spencer smiled and waved goofily. Tripp flashed a quick smile that quickly disappeared back into his serious look. They were all sons of Ares, despite their pretty different looks. Upon looking closer, though, Sana could see some of their similar features. All three of the boys were tall and leanly muscular with chiseled jaws and incredibly straight, godlike noses.

"The bonfire is in a bit. Excited to find out who your parent is?" Spencer asked. Sana and Ava nodded genuinely.

"Spencer was practically wetting his pants with excitement when he found out," Nyle grinned. Spencer punch him rather hard in the arm. Sana and Ava winced, but Nyle merely laughed, as though the punch did not affect him at all.

"Do you guys know Elle?" Sana asked suddenly. The three boys nodded, a bit confused as to where this was going. Ava narrowed her eyes in an annoyed manner at Sana for bringing her up. "Whose daughter is she? We met her today and I was just wondering..."

"Oh, that's an interesting story," Tripp smirked. Sana nodded, interested. "Her mom is Hera. She is the first and only demigod child of Hera."

"Yeah, Hera is the goddess of marriage, and since she's married to THE god, she never cheated on him," Spencer kicked at the ground.

"Until about 18 years ago, that is," Nyle added.

"But it wasn't on purpose," Spencer chirped.

"Yeah, Sana's father tricked Hera into thinking that he was Zeus in disguise. Once Hera figured it out, a little too late, the deed was already done," Tripp raised his eyebrows as if to say _if you know what I_ mean. Sana nodded and Ava scoffed. "So, anyways, Hera poisoned Elle's father a few hours later and Elle was shipped off to live with her aunt and uncle, some crazy rich people."

"Zeus totally wanted to kill Elle, but Hera flipped out on him and said that he's has so many children in the past and that he was not going to kill her one," Spencer said.

"So there's probably no way we're children of Hera and related to Elle, right?" Ava wrinkled her nose.

"Almost zero chance," Spencer grinned and laughed.

"No wonder she acts like a little princess. She technically is one," Ava jeered.

"Well, it was just dandy meeting you two, but we gotta go and change before the bonfire tonight. See you in a little bit," Tripp waved and turned around to start walking. The other two said goodbye and followed Tripp away. Sana smiled and looked back out towards the lake. It was getting chillier and the sun was just starting to set. Sana felt a jolt of excitement pass through her body. The bonfire was going to begin soon. A gust of wind hit and the two girls shivered slightly.

"Damn. It's getting cold out," Ava crossed her arms and shivered.

"The fire should warm us up," Sana said quietly.

"I know! I'm excited!" Ava squealed. Sana smiled with her. She was glad that Ava was just as excited as her.

"It's unreal. We'll be finding out soon!" Sana said exuberantly. She watched a few campers walking into their respective cabins, laughing and just having a grand time. "We'll have a cabin soon."

"Yeah," Ava was also watching the campers laughing and joking around. "It'd be so nice to have a cabin and siblings."

"After tonight..." Sana said wistfully.

* * *

**Ahhh don't hate me! You'll all find out who their godly parents are in the next chapter. I promise! In the meantime, drop me a review. Who's your favorite character? What's your favorite chapter? I'm DYING to know your opinions! Thanks! :)**


End file.
